A journey in love
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: Really i was going to leave this as an untold story but eh, it never is a good thing to keep emotions inside. anyways this story was and forever inspired by my love star. yeah its a long distance relationship but nevertheless love is love no matter how you seek it. as long as both are happy then so be it. anyways enjoy :)


She came into my world with such an amazing personality that is more valuable than life itself. From the minute we spoke, there was something about her that just allured me as if a hurricane was sweeping me away into her life, her beauty, her heart. Each time we would talk, my heart will slowly spark that just made my heart burn for her love. I felt as if my heart was enchanted just wanted to be more and more with her. Even until to this day, that same person I fell in love with from day one is the same person I still and forever will always love. After all when it comes to someone you deeply love, the love between you two becomes an everlasting love.

You have that will to fight for what you believe in and even in against all odds, you stand your ground and fight for what you believe in. Even with what little you may have, from material wise to emotional wise, you still strive to make her the happiest person in life. Not even distance, time, and even the obstacles in life…can destroy the love that I have for her. It may have a few roller coasters but even then, their love will always intertwine and find ways to overcome them together.

It may feel like you're taking a journey and it may be a rough road ahead of you. Yet, no matter what you still always walk down that road that you know for sure that will lead you into what you see as your blissful eternal world for you both to be happy and live happily ever after. Just the thought of seeing her smile eases the wounds of a rough battle in life. Even a little sacrifice of your own desires even pays off, because what good is having the world when you can't even share it with those that you love especially the one that made you whole.

Even as the world slowly turns against her, you try your best to come to her aid as if you were a soldier or even a knight. In the darkness of night, you can't help but picture the illusion of her being right next to you in bed cuddling while falling asleep in each other's arms. You hang on to what means the world to you and never let it go, just like a priceless gem. You always wind up getting lost in your own little world just to ease the pain you're going through. To some just to ease the pain away you tend to picture the illusion of both being together and spending every last moment as if they were in eternity. Even some have the divine illusion of picturing "the one" having a family together and seeing their kids just as beautiful as their mom. All the thoughts of being together with the love of your life just makes you smile once more and even find that courage to continue on facing life.

You even see her as an almighty being, with all the enduring she faces in life…one can't help but admire them as if she was master of life. Even you find her life just fascinating that you just want to dig deeper and deeper into her life. You feel as if her world alone was like an action packed movie that you just love and not only want watch it over but actually be a part of it as well. Even from the moment you see her, your heart becomes nothing more than a time bomb just wanting to show her all the love in the world. You then feel your heart racing as if you were just injected with an ecstatic drug. You hug and kiss her just being happy to see her, almost as if you were hugging your lovable plush doll that you just don't want to let go.

Through your eyes, even what you see as her imperfections, you define them as your divine perfection. Just imagine the feeling of staring into her eyes just to get that feeling of your soul being sucked into such a heavenly world. Even as life may be a long climb, you still work your way to the top of the mountain not only for your desires but also to show her and even give her the world. Even as you stay on the peak of the mountain, just enjoying the blissful view alongside her just to make her feel as if she was the queen of the world. You show her the love and care in the world with open arms as if your heart is her home.

Even through her eyes she may not even see you as the "perfect guy", and even at times she may even push you away. For some they would just walk away but if you truly care about her then you would continue to fight to stay beside her and even fall just to prove to her that you aren't alone in the world. You may even feel like a warrior always constantly fighting in the mist of time, trying to find the most valuable treasure of all…her love. Even with what little talent, and by talent I mean creativity, of just making her feel special in life. Heh, even throughout your life you try your best to make her feel as if she was V.I.P

If they say that love really makes the world go round then never in life stop believing in the things you desire in life. Against all odds, when it comes to fighting for friends, family, and the one who makes you feel whole…you'll always find that way, that strength, that determination to give her the world and just see her smile in life. After all, the lust of her angelic divine beauty will always make your heart tingle as if it was filled with butterflies roaming free. But even so, the one thing you will always fight for her, is just to see her smile, to change her world, and just see her happy in life. Only then after such a rough journey will you be able to see the blissful haven between you and the love of your life.


End file.
